Naruto Missing Nin Of The Leaf
by JohnMSilver
Summary: After Danzo confines Naruto to the leaf village Naruto becomes a missing nin and tries to make his own way in the world
1. Departure

**What if the Akatsuki never want after the tailed beasts?, if Sasuke never left the village, if Danzo had become the sixth hokage?**

**(In this story Jiraiya and all the Jinchūriki are alive Naruto is sixteen in this story and he knows who his parents are)**

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

"Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby confined to the village you will still be allowed to take missions but none that require you to leave the village" said Danzo with an expressionless face

"But why!?" Shouted an angered Naruto

"We need you in the village in case of an attack you are the leafs strongest weapon therefore you will stay and do not raise your voice to me boy" Danzo said calmly

"But if you do that I can never become hokage!" Naruto says in a raised voice yet again

"I don't see how your foolish dreams are relevant" said Danzo

(And with that Naruto angrily barged out of the office and towards his apartment, when he enters his room he starts talking to himself)

"If they just think of me as a weapon then fine I'll just leave!" Naruto shouts

(Naruto then starts packing thinking of everything he'll need he packs all his instant ramen and all his precious items his photo of team 7 the first hokage's necklace that he got from Tsunade, the tanto Kakashi gave him for his birthday and some of his mother and fathers possessions sealed away in a scroll that Jiraiya gave him when he found out who his parents were when he was done packing he put on an anbu outfit minus the mask he got from Kakashi for stealth missions as he turned to leave he took of his leaf headband and put a slash through the leaf insignia with his kunai before tying it back around his forehead he then waited until midnight before running out the door and towards the front gate of the leaf before he was stopped by a voice)

"Yo!" Said an unknown voice as Naruto turned around to find Kakashi looking at him with sadness in his visible eye

"Don't try and stop me Kakashi sensei" said Naruto with determination

"I'm not here to stop you Naruto I just wanted to give you a gift" said Kakashi who then threw something to Naruto

"A mask why are you giving me this?" asked a curious Naruto

"Well you will have to hide your face from time to time this will help" said Kakashi with an eye smile

"Thanks Kakashi sensei" Naruto says happily as he puts on the mask that covers the bottom half of his face

"Now get going before someone see's you and be careful Naruto" Kakashi said

"Tell everyone I said goodbye and thanks for everything Kakashi sensei" Naruto says as he leaves the village quickly

The Next Day…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" Shouted Danzo angrily

"Just that lord hokage we went to observe him and found his apartment almost cleaned out" said the Anbu

"Damn it! Put wanted posters and add him to the bingo book Naruto Uzumaki is now a missing Nin!" Shouted Danzo at the top of his voice

Later that day…..

"So that's it he left because of the way he was treated as a weapon" said Kakashi to all Naruto's friends who were shocked by the news

"How could he just leave us?" Said Sakura sadly

"Your being selfish Sakura you'd honestly want him to stay miserable as long as he stayed with us?" Said an annoyed Sasuke

"But Sasuke he's…" Sakura tried to say but was interrupted by Shikamaru

"Well I'm glad he did it hopefully he finds somewhere he's accepted for who he is" said a bored Shikamaru

"We'll be ordered to go after him eventually" said Kiba as everyone nodded

"So we'll have to fight him" said a worried Ino

"If the hokage orders it we'll have no choice but to comply" said Shino

"I'm worried about him what if he's attacked" said Sakura in a sad tone

"He'll be fine Naruto's one of the strongest people in know" said smirking Sasuke

A Week Later…..

(As Naruto was walking through a lush forest he was enjoying the scenery although he didn't know where he was or did he care as long as he was far away from the leaf he was happy he was brought out of his musings when a voice sounded behind him

"Hey you!" The voice shouted as he turned around he was greeted by a girl around his age with caramel coloured skin and mint green hair but the most noticeable feature were her bright orange eyes Naruto had to admit see was beautiful he was brought out of his musings once again by her voice, "Your Naruto Uzumaki right?" The girl asked as Naruto got into a fighting stance

"If you're here to take me back to the leaf you're going to be disappointed" Naruto shouted

"Actually I want to join you" she said which surprised Naruto

"Why would you want to go with me?" Naruto asked curiously

"Because I'm a Jinchūriki just like you" said the girl once again Naruto was surprised

"And how do you know I'm a Jinchūriki?" asked Naruto cautiously

"Well you have a large bounty on you but unlike all the other bounties this one requires that you be brought back alive so you being a Jinchūriki like me is the only explanation" said the girl

"Smart and beautiful" Naruto said unconsciously making the girl blush bright red

"Beautiful… no one's ever called me that before" she states silently while blushing

"Well let's get going then" Naruto says braking her out of her thoughts

"O-okay…. My name is Fū it's nice to meet you" said the now identified Fū

"Likewise" Naruto said

"_STUPID! STUPID STUPID! Why did I call her beautiful out loud?!" Naruto thought to himself _

(The two then set of glad to have found someone like them although Fū was wondering what he looked like under his mask but she assumed she'd find out eventually)

And that's that please review and tell me what you think


	2. Akatsuki

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

**As Naruto and Fū continue walking Naruto speaks up**

"We should make camp for the night" said Naruto to which Fū agreed with a nod

(As Naruto came back with wood for a fire he set it down and made a fire, when he took out a storage scroll and unsealed it taking out a picture of his parents and looking at it sadly, he didn't even hear Fū come up behind him)

"Who are those two people in the picture" asked Fū genuinely curious "Their my parents" said Naruto sadly "You don't sound glad about it" said Fū "No I am glad it's just that they both died the day I was born" said Naruto depressed "I'm sorry Naruto, What were their names?" asked Fū "Well my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze" explained Naruto "Wait you're the son of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the Yellow Flash?" asked a stunned Fū "Yep" Naruto said happily

(Naruto then took off his mask making Fū look at him while blushing she couldn't help but stare thinking he was handsome)

"I just wish I could have met them you know" Naruto says making Fū pay attention to what he was saying again "Do you have anyone back in the leaf you care about family, friends a…. girlfriend?" Fū asked hoping the answer to the last question was a no "Well yes and I think of all my friends as my family but no girlfriend why do you ask?" asked Naruto curiously while in her head Fū was jumping for joy "N-no reason she said as she instantly tried to hide her blush "So by your headband I assume you're from Taki how is Shibuki doing?" Naruto asked "Yeah I'm from Taki and Shibuki is good he's the only person that treated me like a human" she said sadly "I'm sorry you know back in the leaf everyone besides my friends looked at me with hatred or fear and when I was young on my birthday which was the same day the nine tails was defeated the villagers used to chase me in mobs and beat me half to death I was alone until I made friends" said Naruto depressed "Naruto mind if I try something?" asked Fū nervously "Uh sure Fū I…"

(Naruto didn't get to finish as Fū crashed he lips on his and hungrily kissed him she was worried when he just sat there frozen when she kissed him but was reassured when he kissed her back as the ended the kiss they stared at each other with blushes on their cheeks)

"Wow" said Naruto amazed "Yeah did.. Did you like it?" Fū asked nervously "Uh yeah it was amazing" Naruto said giving his trademark grin making Fū swoon "I just finally found someone like me I know we just met but I think I'm in love with you" said a flustered Fū "I feel the same like we were supposed to meet I think I'm falling for you to" said Naruto "Did you mean what you said yesterday about me being beautiful?" Fū asked "Of course you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" said Naruto as he gave Fū a peck on the cheek making Fū gain a blush that would rival Hinata's "Naruto I will stay with you no matter what" she said with a smile "And I will stay with you also and I will protect you with my life" Naruto said with a grin

(A figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it then approached the couple from the forest and spoke up)

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but Naruto Uzumaki I have an offer for you" said the man "And who are you?" Naruto asked "I am Itachi Uchiha" said the now identified Itachi "Your Sasuke's brother so… what's this offer?" Naruto asked slightly curious but remaining on guard encase he attacked "The leader of the group I'm a member of has offered you an invitation to join our ranks" said Itachi "And what group are you talking about?" Asked the silent till now Fū "The Akatsuki" Itachi stated "The mercenaries?" Asked Naruto to which Itachi just nodded "We can offer you shelter, food and strong allies" Itachi said "I will join on the condition that she can come with me" Naruto said gesturing to Fū "I'm sure Leader won't have a problem with that shall we get going then? Itachi said as Naruto sealed all the camping supplies and followed Itachi as did Fū

**Konoha Hokage's Office**

(Danzo is addressing a team of Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi)

"So the mission is to retrieve the Jinchūriki Naruto Uzumaki but you are to bring him back alive he is too valuable to lose" said Danzo as team 7 scowled at Naruto being spoke about like a weapon "We'll leave right away" said Kakashi calmly as he left the office and went towards the gate "Kakashi sensei are we really going to try and bring Naruto back?" asked Sakura worried "We have to Sakura Hokage's orders" he stated bitterly "You don't want to do this do you Kakashi sensei" asked Sasuke "Of course not he's all I have left of my sensei and a think of him as a little brother" stated Kakashi calmly "What do you mean all you have left of your sensei?" asked Sasuke "It doesn't matter" Kakashi stated as he rushed ahead leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone "I've never seen him this upset" Said Sakura "He did say he thought of Naruto as a brother so he's pretty much been ordered to hunt down his only family" Sasuke said

**Akatsuki Base**

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki" stated the leader of the Akatsuki "Yes and I brought my friend with me I told Itachi that I would join on the condition that she could stay with me" Said Naruto "I don't have a problem with that and by the way my name is Pain welcome to the Akatsuki go get your cloaks and here are your rings the symbol of your membership" said Pain "So how many members are in Akatsuki?" asked a curious Naruto "Now that you two have joined Ten" Stated Pain now I have to go take care of some business I suggest you go meet the other members" Said Pain as he walked off "Are you sure about this Naruto?" asked Fū "Don't worry Fū we're safe here and I will do whatever it takes to protect you" Naruto says as he kisses Fū


	3. Mount Myōboku

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

**Naruto and Fū are currently walking through fire country wearing their Akatsuki robes as Naruto suddenly stops **

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Fū "You can come out now Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura" he says calmly as said figures walk out of the nearby tree line "Naruto why are you wearing those robes?" asked Kakashi "I joined the Akatsuki" Naruto stated simply "But why Naruto?" asked Kakashi worriedly "I have someone to protect" Naruto says looking at Fū who blushes "I take it you're here to take Naruto back well I won't let you!" shouted Fū angrily "Fū its okay they are just following orders it's not like they want to take me back" Naruto said calming Fū down "I take it this is your girlfriend Naruto?" Kakashi asks with an eye smile causing Naruto to blush "Yeah she is" He says looking at Fū with soft eyes "Well I'm glad you found someone who made you happy Naruto" Kakashi says "Kakashi I have an idea" States Sasuke "What is it Sasuke?" asks Kakashi "We could just tell Danzo that Naruto beat us" said Sasuke "He's right Kakashi sensei" said Sakura happily "Well it's not like he couldn't beat us anyway" Kakashi stated "Thank you Kakashi sensei" Naruto said with a smile "Yeah thanks" Fū added "Naruto your just like your father" Said Kakashi with an eye smile "Wait who's Naruto's father?" asked Sakura, Kakashi was about to answer when Naruto spoke up "He was the Fourth Hokage" Naruto stated simply as Sasuke and Sakura were speechless

(After departing from Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura Naruto and Fū stopped in a small town where Naruto bought them some Ramen)

"It's not as good as Ichiraku's but it'll do" Naruto said to a distracted Fū "Naruto… did you really mean what you said back there… that you would protect me?" Fū questioned "Of course I will protect you with my life!" Naruto said with a trademark grin which Fū rewarded with a passionate kiss ignoring the people around them as they break apart for breath both sporting matching blushes Fū speaks up "Naruto I love you" she says with love in her voice " I love you too Fū" Naruto says happily which in turn causes Fū to kiss him again

**Hokage's Office**

"Lord Danzo we have received news that the Seven tails Jinchūriki has gone missing from Taki" stated a root anbu "Hm interesting that means if we find her we can use her as a weapon of our own" said Danzo "There was also a report we got from Kakashi Hatake his mission was a failure he and his team were defeated by Naruto Uzumaki" stated the root anbu "I doubt that… you are dismissed!" Danzo said before looking out the window of his office

**Back with Naruto and Fū**

"Why do we have to get a hotel room?" Fū asked "It's been a while since iv slept in an actual bed" Naruto said simply as the couple walked to the hotel room to find there was only one bed "There must have been a mistake I'll take the floor you take the bed" Naruto said " I don't mind sharing the bed with you Naruto" Fū said in a seductive voice making Naruto blush "Wha what?!" He shouted "Oh come on we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Fū said with a wink at the end not helping Naruto's blush but he agreed not wanting to sleep on the floor and getting into the bed with Fū "You know I wouldn't be opposed to you doing something perverted" She said seductively to which Naruto was left stunned

**Elsewhere….**

"Ah-choo! Something perverted must be going on somewhere hehe"

**Back with Naruto and Fū**

(That night Fū and Naruto had both had their first time to which they fell asleep holding each other)

"Best night ever…" Naruto stated as he kissed Fū passionately to which she giggled "there will be a lot more don't you worry" She said with a wink making Naruto blush "We should get going" They didn't get more than ten steps from the hotel before a small toad jumped on front of Naruto and Fū "Hey Naruto I'm here to bring you to Mount Myōboku" said the toad "Why did the toads need me for something?" Naruto asked "Don't know Jiraiya just asked me to bring you there" said the toad "Okay but I'm bringing my friend with me" He said gesturing to Fū "That's fine now stay still" the toad says as he has the couple summoned to Mount Myōboku

(The couple arrived at their destination as Fū was stunned by the beauty of the toads' home)

"Naruto! It's been a long time" Jiraiya shouted "Hey Pervy Sage how's it going?" Naruto said with a grin causing the sage's eye to twitch, he then noticed Fū beside Naruto "Hey who's this Naruto your girlfriend?" He asked hoping to embarrass the blonde "Yes" Naruto said simply causing Jiraiya to wonder how someone so oblivious could get himself a girlfriend "I'm Fū nice to meet you" She says politely "Likewise" Jiraiya says "So what did you want me here for Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto "I told you to stop calling me that! And you're here so you can gain control of the nine tails chakra" said Jiraiya "Well can you help Fū as well she has the Seven Tails" Naruto said hoping the answer would be yes " I don't see why not" Jiraiya stated much to Naruto and Fu's delight as the couple kissed as Jiraiya took out his notebook "You write any of this down and I will make you eat that book" Naruto said with a wicked smile making Jiraiya back away


	4. Mom and Dad

**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

(It's been a week since Naruto and Fū came to Mount Myōboku and despite Fū being sick all week have just learned how to enter their mindscape at will and are preparing to enter now)

"Are you ready Fū?" Naruto asks "Yeah let's do this!"

(As the teens start meditating they both enter the mindscape together to see Kurama and Chōmei staring at them)

"**So your finally here kits" **Said Kurama "aren't we supposed to be in separate mindscapes?" asked Naruto **"Usually that would be the case but you will learn this first Naruto" **Said Kurama "And why's that? Why should she have to wait?" Asked Naruto slightly angry **"Chōmei can explain that" **Said Kurama **"Well I'll bring our guests out first before explaining" **stated Chōmei getting a confused look from Naruto and Fū until they hear a voice behind them "Naruto…" The couple hear behind them

(Turning around quickly Naruto Fū and see Naruto's parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki smiling at them)

"Mom…. Dad" Naruto says as he says that Kushina runs at him enveloping him in a hug as Minato does the same "Naruto you've grown so much how old are you now?" Minato asks "I'm sixteen" Naruto answers its then Kushina notices Fū beside Naruto looking at them with awe "Is this your girlfriend Naruto?" Kushina asks gesturing to Fū making her face turn red "Yeah that's Fū" said Naruto with a blush on his face **"I hope I'm not interrupting but you asked why Fū can't control my chakra yet it's because her body will be siphoning chakra to another source" **said Chōmei "What do you mean other source?" asked Fū curiously **"You really haven't figured it out? How you've been sick all week and have less chakra than usual your with child Fū" **Chōmei stated calmly shocking everyone "I'm going to be a father?" Naruto asked happily but was pulled from his musings when something struck his head "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Kushina shouted at her son scaring Minato who backed away "Why did you hit me shouldn't you be happy?" Shouted Naruto "You're only sixteen!" Kushina shouted back "It's okay I'm glad I'm having a child with Naruto" Fū said from behind Kushina instantly calming her down "I love her mom" Naruto says to Kushina causing her to smile "I love you too Naruto" Fū says with a blush then kisses Naruto causing Minato to clear his throat to get their attention "Naruto are you sure you're ready to take care of a child Naruto?" Minato asks

(Naruto thinks for a moment before looking at Minato and smiling)

"I'm not but… I'll do my best and I'll protect my Family with my life" Naruto says with a determined look making Minato smile "Naruto, Jiraiya has a scroll of mine I want you to learn the jutsu that's on it" said Minato "What jutsu?" asked Naruto "The Flying Thunder God Technique" Minato states leaving Naruto awestruck "That's the jutsu that made you famous" Naruto stated "It is but there's something I have to tell you Naruto about the night the nine tails attacked.." Stated Minato

**Unknown Location**

"Tobi I have lost sight of the nine and seven tails Jinchūriki" stated a man that phased through the wall "That's alright Zetsu they will reappear eventually and when they do that's when we will strike" Said the masked man known as Tobi "How will you capture them?" asked Zetsu "Everyone has a weakness Zetsu I'll just find out theirs" Tobi stated

**Back with Naruto**

"So if it wasn't for this masked guy you and mom would still be alive?" Naruto asked to which Minato responded with a nod "I'm sorry Naruto we have to go now our chakra's fading" Minato stated as Naruto saw that both Minato and Kushina were fading "No! Don't go! "I'm sorry Naruto we have to and remember the only way to keep the nine tails in check is with love" Kushina states as both she a Minato hug Naruto "We love you son" They both state as they fade away leaving Naruto and Fū as Naruto breaks down crying as they leave the mindscape "Naruto…" Fū tries to say "It's okay Fū I know they love me and I won't let them down" Naruto states making Fū smile "Good you should go learn that jutsu that your dad left you"said Fū as she kissed Naruto_ "I need to get stronger for Fū and my child I have to protect them" _Naruto thought

**Timeskip Eight Months Later**

"It's a boy!" Ma said as she handed Naruto his son he had the blonde spikey hair of Naruto but the orange pupil-less eyes of Fū handing the baby to Fū who was crying "Our son" she says through tears "What do you want to name him?" asked Naruto thinking it would take a while for an answer but it didn't "Minato his name is Minato" Fū stated surprising Naruto who smiled at her "I think that's a wonderful name I love you Fū" Naruto said as he kisses Fū deeply "I love you too Naruto" Fū says with a smile as the baby makes a gurgling noise "Looks like someone wants attention" Naruto states looking at Minato with a smile who just smiles back at his father "He has your smile" Fū says with a laugh to Naruto who is deep in thought _"I have to take care of Danzo soon if he finds out about Minato…" _Naruto thinks but is interrupted by Fū "What's wrong Naru?" Fū says worried "I have to take care of Danzo if he find out about Minato…. I don't even want to think about what he'd do" Naruto stated "I'll go with you then" Fū states "Okay but keep your presence on the down low I don't want you or Minato to get hurt"said Naruto with an expression saying that he was serious "Okay I will just be safe… so when will we be leaving?" Fū asked "In a week" Naruto stated simply

_**So that's it for now please tell me what you think in the reviews and if you have any suggestions for the story please let me know Thanks for reading**_


	5. Arrival in the Leaf

_**I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**_

( ) – Description of events

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Tailed Beast talking**

(Right now Danzo is sitting in his office remembering how he became hokage… yes the night he fifth went 'missing' and no one could find her its only natural the elders would make me the sixth hokage after all he was the best suited for the job but little did the elders know Tsunade had never left the village she was still here in a cell in his root base now all he needed was the nine and seven tails and he could take over the elemental nations! A slight chuckle escaped his lips)

"Yes everything will be ready soon" Danzo said with a smirk

**Meanwhile**

"Pervy Sage I need a favour" said Naruto

"What is it brat?" Jiraiya asked

"I need you to go to the leaf village and get Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura along with anyone else you think is trustworthy to meet me at The Uchiha compound once you get there with everyone summon at toad to get Me, Fū and Minato to you make sure none of Danzo's agents see you and take this" said Naruto as he hand Jiraiya one of his Flying Thunder God Kunai

"What are you planning?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm going to overthrow Danzo" Naruto said with a smile as Jiraiya smiled with him

"I bet I can find a lot of people that would love to get rid of the old war hawk okay I'll leave right now" said Jiraiya with a smile

**A Few Days Later**

(Naruto finally receives word from Jiraiya via toad that everything's ready Naruto dresses up in black anbu gear like the day he left the leaf then he takes out his storage scroll and takes out his father's hokage cloak and headband he quickly puts the cloak on and ties the headband around his forehead and straps the tanto he got from Kakashi to his back then seal up his things, that's when Fū walks up to him her hair is slightly longer than before now reaching her shoulders she is wearing a loose t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front and back that covers her upper chest but shows her stomach underneath she wears fishnet armour on her lover body she word light grey pants and white ninja sandals she carries Minato in her arms)

"You ready? Fū" Naruto asks receiving a nod as he holds her shoulder and disappears along with Minato and Fū in a yellow flash

**Uchiha Compound**

"Master Jiraiya who is it that's helping us?" Kakashi asks receiving a smile from Jiraiya as he takes out the kunai Naruto gave him and throws it in the centre of the room Kakashi was about to ask what he was doing when a yellow flash appearing in the middle of the room stopped him one of the figures landed with their back to everyone but what Kakashi noticed was the figure wearing the fourth hokage cloak

"There here" Jiraiya said as everyone looked at the new arrivals

"Sensei?" Kakashi said before the figure turned round to reveal Naruto

(Naruto was the joint thoughts of everyone in the room as Naruto just showed his trademark smirk)

"Hey everyone it's been a while" Naruto said

"Naruto!" everyone shouts as Naruto gets reacquainted with them

"Kakashi sensei you've already met Fū and this is our son Minato" Naruto says handing the baby to Kakashi

"You named him after your father and he looks so much like you" Kakashi said as Sakura and Ino were cooing over Minato who was giggling all the while

**After the Reunion**

"So what's the plan of attack?" asked Kakashi

"Everyone will take care of Danzo's men while I take on Danzo himself" Naruto said

"I want to help you kill Danzo and get revenge for what he did for the Uchiha" Sasuke stated

"So you know the truth about what happened?" Naruto asked to which Sasuke nodded "I'll ask the Akatsuki for help their leader has a score to settle with Danzo also" Naruto says as he summons a messenger toad and write a message to the Akatsuki before sending the toad away

"What did you tell them?" asked Iruka to which Naruto smiled

"I told him it's time to get revenge for the death of Yahiko" everyone nodded Jiraiya would have been surprised if Naruto hadn't told him about Pain before

"So Naruto what did you learn while away?" asked Kakashi genuinely curious

"I learned The Flying Thunder God Technique I'll leave the others a surprise for now" Naruto says as Kakashi sweat drops

"What about me Naru?" asks Fū

"You need to take care of Minato" Naruto says as he gives her a smile then kisses her romantically

"Aw so… romantic!" Ino says as she swoons

(Naruto goes red in the face as he see's everyone looking at him and Fū showing their affection)

**Unknown Location**

"Pain we've received a message from Naruto" Said Konan as she runs up to Pain

"What does it say Konan?" asked Pain

"It says he planning to attack Danzo to restore order to the leaf and thought you'd want to help" said Konan

"Send a message to Itachi he will be accompanying us to the leaf and send Naruto a message back to Naruto saying that we will be there as soon as we can" said Pain as Konan nodded writing the letter to Naruto and giving it to the toad who was waiting

**Back with Naruto**

(As everyone was talking about the upcoming coup a small puff of smoke in the room caught everyone attention as Naruto walked to the toad he took the message and turned to everyone in the room)

"The Akatsuki is willing to help their leader is coming as well as the second in command their also bringing Itachi Uchiha" Naruto says causing Sasuke to smirk

_**Thanks for reading please review**_


End file.
